Mudblood
by IceTigers
Summary: Oneshot of the scene in Malfoy Manor in the Deathly Hallows. Hermione's POV


**Hi! This is the scene at Malfoy Manor from Hermione's POV. I really wanted to do a HP fic, and I figured this would be a good place to start. I'm going off my vague memory of the book, but mostly the new movie (which was totally awesome!) so don't hate if I get something wrong. Please review, and I hope you like it!**

If I hadn't disfigured Harry's face, I don't know where we would be now. Bellatrix is holding Harry roughly by his head, shaking him in delirious excitement as Draco Malfoy enters the dark room. Fenrir Greyback is holding my arm so tightly I swear it's going to fall off. But that's the least of my concerns right now. I don't know how long the spell will last, and if Draco says it's Harry we're done for. Once they call Voldemort we're as good as dead.

I can see the doubt in Draco's eyes. I honestly don't think he knows who he is anymore.

"I can't be sure," he says.

"Draco," Lucius comes up behind his son, "If we are the ones who catch Harry Potter, everything will be alright again, all will be forgiven. But we call the Dark Lord and this isn't who we think it is…do you understand?" Draco nods shortly. He knows full well that Harry's right in front of him. But they've confiscated all of our wands and we're powerless against them.

"Look at his friends, his friends!" Bellatrix screams. I gasp audibly as she yanks my other arm and shoves me in front of Draco. I see recognition in his eyes right away. But he doesn't give us away.

"Yah, I suppose it could be."

"And the other boy! Isn't he that Weasley boy!" She rushes over to Ron and brings him forward, her sharp black nails pinching his ear. _Please, Draco, please…_

"I don't know, maybe." I hold in my sigh of relief. Bellatrix spins around and sighs, obviously exasperated. Her eyes lock on Greyback. I see a glint of silver through the corner of my eye. _The sword of Gryffindor. No, she can't get that! Not after all we've been through! _I will her to turn her attention to something else but she doesn't.

"Where did you get that?" she asks, horror and suspicion creating an edge in her voice. Greyback holds up the sword.

"This? It was in lovely's hand when we caught 'em," he answers, gesturing towards me. _Oh my gosh no it wasn't! We dropped it!_ I struggle in protest against Bellatrix's firm grip, but I know better than to speak. At least not with Draco still here. Bellatrix cocks her head and raises her eyebrows.

"Wormtail!" she calls, "Take the boys to the cellar! I'm going to have a little talk with this one, girl to girl!" She shoves me against the wall and I'm overcome with panic as Harry and Ron are dragged down to who knows where.

"Suppose I could have a lil' piece of her?" Greyback inquires. "Just a lil' bite?"

"Not yet. But once I'm through with her you can have her."

"No," I choke out.

"No? We'll see about that!" Bellatrix kicks me savagely onto the floor and takes a sharp dagger out from her belt. She starts to drive the point into my arm and I let out an ear piercing scream.

"How did you get into my vault?" she hisses.

"I didn't! I didn't…I didn't take anything…" I sob as she anything but gently carves the skin on my left arm.

"Liar!"

"I didn't! Ahhh! Stop, stop please!" The pain is so extreme I can barely force myself to stay conscious. I'm nearly numb with pain when I hear Harry's voice, "_Expelliarmus!" _

My head lulls over to look at my left arm, where I see the carving. _Mudblood. _I hear random explosions but I can't make sense of them. My brain starts to enter the world of unconsciousness. But before I'm fully asleep someone props me up and helps me to stand. I allow myself to open my eyes and find that I'm looking into Ron's eyes, staring down at me in concern. Everything stops moving.

Ron looks around with a worried expression on his face, and I realize the stillness wasn't in my head as I'd assumed. I hear a squeaking sound above me and I lift my head towards the ceiling to see the house elf Dobby unscrewing the elaborate chandelier. He seems to be oblivious to us, lost in his own little world of helping us.

Time unfreezes again as the golden chandelier crashes to the dark wooden floor. Ron jerks me out of the way just in time. Tiny pieces of glass fly everywhere. Everything is a blur as Harry shoots spells at Draco, Lucius, and Bellatrix, and Ron tries to help him with one arm around me. Dobby snaps his tiny fingers and Bellatrix's wand flies out of her hand.

"How dare you…" she gasps in astonishment. She regains herself quickly. "How dare you defy your masters!"

Dobby squints his eyes at her and lifts his chin proudly. "Dobby has no master! Dobby is a free elf! And Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!"

Ron and I run across the huge room, spells firing at us from all directions. Dobby grabs my hand and Ron squeezes mine. I see something shiny flying towards us but we disapparate before I can figure out what it is.

We materialize on a beach, all spread out. I feel a sharp pain in my arm and I look down to see it's dripping with blood. Ron hurries over to me again and wraps his arms around me. I see a horrified look on his face and I turn around. Dobby is hunched over, clutching his stomach. His rag is stained bright red. Bellatrix's dagger must have stabbed him when we disapparated. _No, not Dobby. _

"Hermione, can you help him? Is there something in your bag?" Harry looks at me desperately. I shake my head in sympathy. Nothing I can do would help him now. Tears slide down my cheeks as Dobby dies in Harry's arms. Luna appears out of nowhere and sits down by Harry. She says a few words, and then I see her close his eyes.

"There," I hear her say gently, "Now it looks like he's sleeping."

"I want to bury him properly, with no magic," Harry declares. I nod in agreement. Harry picks Dobby up and we turn to a small, pleasant looking cottage right on the water.

"Where are we?" I ask Ron.

"Shell Cottage."

**I may have misspelled a few of the spells and whatnot, but oh well. **** Please review!**


End file.
